One Tree Hill: Before It's Too Late
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Ian Banks is very much alive and has taken Peyton hostage, forcing her to drive towards Tree Hill so he can get revenge on Brooke as well. Will Peyton be able to save herself and Brooke before it's too late? Meanwhile, Jude and Davis are forced to take Eva to see a movie. Also, Jonathan's teen rebellion gets him into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jamie and Lucas sat on Jamie's couch.

"I mean it would just be ridiculous to have another baby at this point," Lucas said.

"Cool," Jamie said. "I have to go pick Amber up from daycare."

"I mean Peyton is being just ridiculous," Lucas said.

"I have to pick Amber up from daycare," Jamie said.

"I mean, what do you think Jamie?" Lucas asked.

"I think you should leave so I can go pick up Amber from daycare," Jamie replied.

"But Jamie," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted. "You are acting like a child! You have to go home so I can lock the door and set the alarm so I can pick Amber up from daycare!"

"You don't have to be so rude," Lucas said.

"Act your age please," Jamie said standing up. "Also, Aunt Peyton is pregnant you idiot!"

"What?" Lucas asked standing up.

"She wouldn't be obsessing over having another baby if she wasn't," Jamie said. "Plus I found a pregnancy test in your bathroom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Not my news to tell," Jamie said. "So please don't tell her I told you."

"Huh," Lucas said sitting back down on the couch.

"Can you please go home?" Jamie said. "I've got to… Oh never mind. Lock the door and set the alarm when you leave."

After Jamie left, Lucas got out his phone and texted Peyton.

Meanwhile in the abandoned building, Peyton sat on a couch crying in fear while Ian Banks pointed a gun at her.

"I didn't want to resort to this Peyton, but you gave me no choice!" Ian shouted.

"Please don't do this!" Peyton pleaded.

"Stop crying bitch!" Ian shouted as he pointed the gun at a vase and shot it.

Peyton screamed.

"That's you if you attempt to run!" Ian shouted.

"How are you alive?" Peyton sobbed. "I saw your dead body!"

"They say everyone has a twin," Ian replied. "After you had escaped from me, I escaped to New York. That's where I found this man, Tommy Hammond."

"So you killed an innocent man and took his identity?" Peyton sobbed.

"I sure did," Ian said. "I've been watching you for a year waiting for the perfect time to kill you."

"But if you love me so much, why do you want to kill me?" Peyton sobbed.

"You've rejected me too many times Peyton!" Ian shouted.

Peyton's phone buzzed.

"What was that?" Ian asked.

"Nothing," Peyton lied.

Ian walked over and slapped Peyton across the face.

"Give me your phone!" Ian shouted.

Peyton reached into her pocket, took out her phone, and handed it to Ian. Ian took the phone and threw it against the wall.

"Get up!" Ian shouted.

Peyton got up and Ian punched her in the face.

"Walk toward the back door," Ian said.

Peyton walked toward the back door while Ian followed her with his gun.

"Keep walking Peyton," Ian said as they approached the back door.

Peyton and Ian walked out the back door into an alley where an old junky looking car was parked.

"Get in the driver's seat," Ian said. "And if you try to lock me out, I will shoot you here and now!"

Peyton got into the driver seat of the car and buckled in. Ian got in the front passenger's seat and handed Peyton the car keys.

"Drive," Ian said.

"Where?" Peyton asked.

"Just do what I say and no questions!" Ian shouted.

Peyton took the keys, started the car, and began to drive.

"Let's go see our friend Brooke Davis shall we?" Ian said menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jude and Davis were standing outside their room putting on jackets.

"Okay Davis," Jude said. "We tell Mom and Dad that we're going to see that new ocean documentary when in reality we're going to see the special screening of _The Return of The Living Dead_."

"The people who work at the theater are so awesome for letting us see an R-rated movie," Davis said.

Jude and Davis walked downstairs where Julian was sitting on the living room couch with Eva.

"Dad," Davis said. "Is Mom home?"

"She went to the mall with your Aunt Haley," Julian replied.

"Dad," Jude said. "Davis and I are going to see that new ocean documentary. It's for a school project."

"You're not going to see that R-rated zombie movie," Julian replied.

"We're not," Davis said. "Honest. We're going to see that new ocean documentary."

"What's it called?" Julian asked.

"The Ocean Documentary," Davis said before Jude punched him in the arm.

"Nice going moron!" Jude shouted.

"If you really want to go to the movies, then take your sister to see an age-appropriate movie," Julian said.

"I want to see _Pretty Princess Rainbow Pony Learns To Share_!" Eva cheered.

"No," Jude said. "We're not seeing _Purple Princess Pony Rainbow_!"

"It's _Pretty Princess Rainbow Pony_ ," Eva said correcting her brother. " _Purple Princess Pony Rainbow_ is a weird computer game."

"Well whatever it's called, we're not seeing that," Davis said.

"Oh yes you are," Julian said. "Consider it punishment for lying to me."

"Can't you just ground us?" Jude asked.

"I could," Julian said. "But this is so much funnier."

Julian handed Davis and Jude some money.

"This is for the concession stand," Julian said. "Water and popcorn only. No Icee drinks, soda, or candy."

"Got it," Jude and Davis said.

As Jude, Davis, and Eva sat in the movie theatre waiting for the movie to start with their large sodas, popcorn, candy, Jude looked at Davis.

"I can't believe we have to see some dumb kids movie," Jude said. "This is all your fault."

"You know," Eva said. "That movie you wanted to see is in the theater right next door playing at the exact same time and is the exact same length as my movie."

Jude and Davis looked at Eva.

"I read the movie times too," Eva said.

"You're the best sister ever," Davis said.

Jude and Davis walked out of the theater with their drinks and snacks into the theater next door. As the movie began, Jude and Davis continued eating their snacks. About ten minutes into the movie, they were surprised to see an usher shining a flashlight in their face.

"May I see your tickets please?" the usher asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chase was sitting on his couch waiting for Jonathan to come home. Jonathan walked through the door.

"Hey Dad," Jonathan said. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you decide to make," Chase replied. "You missed the dinner I cooked."

"Oh," Jonathan said. "Then it that case, I can tell you that I ate at the café."

Jonathan sat beside his father.

"So how was your day?" Jonathan asked.

"It was okay," Chase replied. "How was school today?"

"It was okay," Jonathan replied.

"Oh really?" Chase asked.

"Really," Jonathan said.

"That's funny," Chase said. "Your principal called me and she said she has security camera footage of you ditching school today."

"I can explain," Jonathan said.

"And then Chris sent me some screenshot of Facebook posts you made today," Chase added. "You're busted Jonathan."

"Chris is so unfriended," Jonathan said.

"Why did you ditch?" Chase asked.

"I just didn't feel like going to school," Jonathan replied.

"This is so unlike you," Chase said.

"Look!" Jonathan shouted. "I'm just felt like having fun! Is that a freaking crime?"

"Truancy is a crime!" Chase shouted. "So for the next three weeks, you will be grounded! No TV, no video games!"

"I don't even play video games!" Jonathan shouted.

"Shut up!" Chase shouted.

"No computer, except to do your homework, and you can only use your phone for emergencies!" Chase shouted.

"You are so uncool!" Jonathan shouted.

"I'm your father!" Chase shouted. "Being uncool is my job! Now go to your room!"

"No!" Jonathan shouted. "I'm not going to my room! I'm going to movies!"

"No you're not!" Chase shouted.

"Watch me!" Jonathan shouted.

Jonathan got up, walked out the door, and slammed it.

"Did that just happen?" Chase asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jamie and Sophia were lying in their bed in each other's arms.

"I think that was the best sex ever," Jamie said.

"With you," Sophia said. "It's always the best sex ever."

Lucas stormed into the room.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted.

"I can't get Peyton to answer her phone and she won't reply to my texts!" Lucas shouted. "I'm getting really worried."

"I have the address where she went," Sophia said. "If you leave so we can get dressed, I will give you the address."

After receiving the address, Lucas showed up at the abandoned building. As he entered, he walked around.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked.

Lucas got out his phone and dialed Sophia's number.

"Hello," Sophia said when she answered.

"Are you sure you gave me the right address?" Lucas asked. "This building looks pretty abandoned."

"It's the address she gave me," Sophia said.

Lucas suddenly heard Peyton's ringtone.

"I hear her phone," Lucas said.

"What?" Sophia asked.

Lucas followed the sound of the ringing to see Peyton's phone on the floor. Lucas picked up the phone to find the screen cracked.

"Sophia!" Lucas said freaking out. "We need to call the police. I think Peyton has been kidnapped!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jude, Davis, and Eva sat in the office of the theater manager.

"We are in so much trouble," Davis said.

"We sure are," Jude said.

"I don't understand why I was pulled from the movie I was watching," Eva said.

"Probably because you're too young to see a movie by yourself," Jude said.

"I can't believe the manager called Mom," Davis said.

Brooke stormed into the office with Steven the manager.

"You three are in so much trouble!" Brooke shouted. "I am so sorry sir."

"It's fine ma'am," Steven said. "Now since this is their first offense, I will let them off with a warning."

"Don't worry sir," Brooke said. "This will be their only offense because they are not coming to see any movies here for a long time!"

"Eva had nothing to do with it," Jude said.

"I seriously doubt that," Brooke said. "Come on."

Brooke, Jude, Davis, and Eva went home where they sat on the couch while Brooke and Julian lectured them.

"You're grounded for three weeks," Brooke said.

"No TV or video games," Julian said.

"No friends over," Brooke said.

"No after school activities," Julian said.

"And you will be doing chores around the house," Brooke said. "I'll make a list."

"Can I still go to Sally's birthday party this weekend?" Eva asked.

"No," Brooke said. "No parties when you're grounded."

"And boys," Julian said. "We're not signing the permission slip for the school field trip to the zoo next week."

"But Dad!" Jude and Davis shouted.

"Sorry," Julian said. "We don't reward bad behavior with a school field trip."

"But whoever doesn't go on school field trips has to stay in the library organizing books all day!" Davis whined.

"Good idea," Julian said. "I'll talk to your principal about you guys staying after school for the next three weeks to organize library books."

"And I'll do the same with Eva's principal and the elementary school," Brooke said.

"I really hate you guys," Eva said to her brothers. "Just shut up before they add more."

"We're not near finished," Brooke said. "We'll also have you guys wash and wax our cars this weekend."

"And the basement needs to be cleaned out," Julian said. "So after you're done washing and waxing our cars, you can clean the basement."

"And then you can start cleaning out the attic," Brooke said.

"And then you can paint the front porch," Julian said.

"And then you can paint the back porch," Brooke said.

"And you can clean the gutters," Julian said.

"You can give me a manicure," Brooke said.

"And you can give me a foot massage," Julian said. "Actually, that's weird. Scratch that."

"These three weeks are just going to fly by," Brooke said. "Well for us anyway. No go to your rooms."

Jude, Davis, and Eva got up and walked upstairs to their rooms. Brooke and Julian gave each other a high five.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan walked out of the movie theater. As he walked down the sidewalk, Chase drove up and rolled down the window.

"Get in the car," Chase said.

Jonathan got in the front passenger's seat and buckled up. Chase and Jonathan said nothing to each other the whole way home. Once inside the house, Chase pointed at the couch.

"Sit," Chase said.

Jonathan sat on the couch and Chase remained standing.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You disobeyed me!" Chase shouted.

"I know," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry!"

"This is unlike you Jonathan!" Chase shouted. "First you get drunk, then you skip school, and then you disobey me like this!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it," Chase said. "You're in a lot of trouble!"

"I know," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Chase shouted.

Jonathan burst into tears.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Jonathan got up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"You better sit back down," Chase said.

"I just want to go to bed," Jonathan sobbed.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "We just need to talk about what's going on. Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone," Jonathan sobbed.

"Jonathan," Chase said.

Jonathan walked upstairs to his room, shut the door, locked it, and sat on his bed crying loudly. Outside, Chase sat on the floor by Jonathan's door listening to his son cry.

After Jonathan had cried himself to sleep, Chase called Benny.

"Hey Chase," Benny said when he answered. "What's up?"

"I know you don't usually talk to Jonathan except for Sundays, but do you have any appointments available for tomorrow?" Chase asked. "I'll pay you."

"Of course," Benny replied. "What's going on with him?"

"He's been acting out," Chase replied. "He got drunk a few weeks ago, he skipped school today, and he disobeyed me and went to the movies after I said no. When I tried to talk to him, he cried."

"How about tomorrow evening at 7:00 at my office?" Benny asked.

"He'll be there," Chase said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peyton and Ian were still in the car. Ian continued to point the gun at Peyton while she drove.

"We're almost out of gas," Peyton said.

Ian looked over to see a gas station.

"Pull over at that gas station," Ian said. "For all we know, this could be the only gas station for miles."

Peyton pulled into the gas station parking lot and parked at the station's only pump.

"Now go inside and pre-pay," Ian said handing Peyton a 20-dollar bill. "Try anything funny and I'll shoot you."

"Can I use the restroom while I'm in there?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," Ian said. "But hurry!"

Peyton got out of the car and walked into the gas station. As she walked in, there were several people looking around. Peyton walked over to the cashier.

"Excuse me sir," Peyton said. "Do you have a restroom here?"

"We sure do," the cashier replied pointing. "Straight back. It's also a certified safe room in case of bad weather."

Peyton quickly went into the restroom and locked the door. Two women who were applying their makeup looked at her.

"Why did you lock the door?" one woman asked.

"My name is Peyton Scott," Peyton said. "We cannot leave this restroom! I've been abducted and my abductor is outside in the parking lot!"

"Oh no," one of the women said. "I'll call 911."

The woman got out her phone and dialed 911.

"911, please state your emergency," the dispatcher said when she answered.

"Yes," the woman said. "I'm locked in the restroom of a gas station with my sister and this woman with bruises on her face. She claims she has been abducted and her abductor is outside. What did you say your name was?"

"Peyton Scott," Peyton replied.

"Her name is Peyton Scott," the woman replied.

"May I speak to her?" the dispatcher asked.

The woman handed Peyton the phone.

"This is Peyton," Peyton said.

"Okay Peyton," the dispatcher said. "We have your location and police are on the way. Your husband Lucas has already called us informing us of your abduction. He found your phone."

"Oh good," Peyton said.

"Do you know who took you?" the dispatcher asked.

"His name is Ian Banks," Peyton replied. "He held a gun to me and forced me to drive towards Tree Hill, North Carolina. He's after my friend Brooke Davis as well and is planning on killing both her and me."

There was a banging on the door.

"Peyton!" Ian shouted. "I know you're in there!"

"Oh god!" Peyton screamed. "He's on the other side of the door!"

"Ian is?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes!" Peyton screamed. "I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry Peyton," the dispatcher said. "The police are almost there. Whatever you do, do not open the door."

"Okay," Peyton said.

The woman and her sister held each other tightly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Ian continued banging on the door.

"Damn it Peyton!" Ian shouted. "Open this door!"

The cashier walked over to Ian.

"Hey!" the cashier shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ian turned around and shot the cashier in the chest. The cashier fell to the ground. Three people in the front of the store ran out while the people in the back cowered in fear.

"I hope you're happy Peyton!" Ian shouted. "This is your fault!"

Ian shot the wounded cashier in the head, killing him instantly. He then pointed the gun at the terrified customers.

"Nobody move!" Ian shouted.

 **End of Part 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Jonathan sat in the waiting room of Benny's office. A patient walked out and left and Benny walked out of his office over to the secretary.

"Hey Gladys," Benny said. "I'm actually not leaving yet, but you can go ahead and go home for the day."

"Thank you," Gladys said before leaving.

Benny walked over to Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan," Benny said. "Let's go into my office."

Jonathan followed Benny into his office. Benny sat on his chair and got out his pad and pen while Jonathan sat on the couch.

"So Jonathan," Benny said. "Your father is worried about you. He said you used a fake ID and got drunk a few weeks ago."

"That is true," Jonathan said.

"Then yesterday you ditched school and then you disobeyed your father and went to the movies," Benny said.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"And when he tried to talk about it, you cried," Benny said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"What's going on?" Benny asked.

"Andrew Martin has been trying to be my friend," Jonathan replied. "I went with him to a bar and I got drunk. I know it was stupid, and I felt bad about it."

"So you were trying to be friend to Andrew, but then you got drunk," Benny said.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"What about ditching school?" Benny asked.

"I just didn't feel like being at school," Jonathan replied. "I felt this urge. I felt scared. I know this sounds stupid, but I just had to get out of there."

Jonathan burst into tears and Benny handed his a box a tissues.

"The when my dad grounded me, I got mad and went to the movies," Jonathan cried. "Of course I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him. That's why I cried and that's why I'm crying right now."

"Jonathan," Benny said. "When my parents died, I had days like that too. I had days where I'd just feel scared and leave work. I still have days like that."

"I try not to harp on my parents' deaths," Jonathan cried. "I'm so lucky to have Dad and I'm scared that if I cry for my parents, then I'm being ungrateful to Dad for taking me in and adopting me."

"Jonathan," Benny said. "You're not being ungrateful if you cry. How can you get over the death of parents? You can't. Sometimes you've just got to cry. Don't run away from your problems. Whenever you feel like this, you need to talk to someone. Don't just keep it to yourself."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Come here," Benny said standing up.

Jonathan got up and walked over to Benny. Benny gave Jonathan a hug and patted him on the back.

Later, Chase was sitting on his couch. Jonathan walked in through the front door. Chase turned around to see Jonathan was crying.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked.

"I need you Dad," Jonathan sobbed. "I need you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Chase patted the seat next to him and Jonathan sat down. Jonathan sat next to his father and Chase held Jonathan tightly.

Later, Jonathan lied down on his bed. Chase walked into the room.

"Hey," Chase said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Jonathan replied. "I'll try not to keep things to myself from now on."

"And you'll be talking to Benny twice a week plus continuing with every Sunday from now on," Chase said.

"I think that's a good idea," Jonathan said.

Jonathan's phone began to ring.

"You should answer that," Chase said.

"But I'm grounded," Jonathan said.

"No you're not," Chase said.

Jonathan answered the phone.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan!" Lydia said freaking out. "Can you come over?"

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"It's my Aunt Peyton!" Lydia shouted. "Please come over!"

"I'll be right over," Jonathan said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Lucas and Jamie sat on Lucas's couch in a tight embrace as Lucas cried.

"It's going to be okay," Jamie assured his uncle.

"This is all my fault Jamie," Lucas cried. "I should have gone with her. Now she's trapped in a restroom at a gas station and someone has been shot. And those poor people are being held hostage."

"It's not your fault," Jamie said.

Jamie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and the news was on.

"We're standing outside a gas station in Delaware where criminal Ian Banks is holding the people inside hostage," the female reporter said. "Police have surrounded the station and have blocked entry. Three women have locked themselves in the gas station safe room. One of these women is Peyton Sawyer Scott who Ian Banks had originally abducted. Mrs. Scott escaped to the safe room, which is also the restroom and locked herself in, along with two women already in the restroom, and called 911. Mr. Banks has allegedly shot someone according to Peyton, who heard two gun shots from inside the safe room."

Lucas held his nephew tighter.

"It's going to be okay," Jamie said softly.

Sophia and Sawyer ran in through the front door.

"Daddy!" Sawyer shouted.

Lucas let go of Jamie, got up, and ran over to his daughter.

"I'm scared Dad," Sawyer said.

Sawyer and Lucas shared a hug. Lucas's phone began to ring. Lucas quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas!" Peyton said from the other end.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Peyton cried.

"You too," Lucas cried.

"I'm so scared Lucas," Peyton cried.

"I'm scared too," Lucas cried. "Don't worry Peyton, police have the station surrounded. Right now, I need you to stay calm and whatever you do, don't open the door."

"Okay," Peyton cried.

Meanwhile outside the safe room, Ian still had a gun pointed at the scared hostages.

"Peyton and I would've been perfect together!" Ian shouted. "But she turned me down!"

"You idiot!" a lady being held hostage shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked.

"Peyton was right to reject you!" the lady shouted. "You're an idiot! You go around shooting innocent strangers and holding people hostage!"

"That's it bitch!" Ian shouted holding up his gun.

Ian was about to shoot, when he suddenly fell down dead to the floor. Blood bled out from the back of his head. Members of the SWAT team ran into the gas station to make sure he was dead. They then began escorting the terrified hostages outside. One SWAT team member walked over to the rest room door and knocked.

"It's okay," the SWAT team officer said. "It's the police."

Peyton and the two women slowly came out of the restroom. They were led outside the gas station into the parking lot where ambulances and police vehicles were surrounding the area. A police officer walked over to Peyton.

"Peyton Scott?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Peyton replied.

"We need you to come with us," the officer said. "We need your statement and then we'll make sure to get you home to your husband."

"Thanks," Peyton said.

Peyton looked over to see a woman talking to another officer.

"I'm sorry," the other officer said to the woman. "But your husband is gone."

"No!" the woman screamed. "William can't be gone! You're a liar!"

"Peyton?" the officer asked.

"I'm coming," Peyton said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Peyton and Lucas sat on a couch at Dr. Lindley's office talking to Dr. Lindley.

"Have you been having anymore nightmares?" Dr. Lindley asked.

"Some, but not as often," Peyton replied.

"That's a good sign," Dr. Lindley said.

"You know, I'm having a baby girl in June," Peyton said. "I just keep thinking about the cashier who got killed. His wife is pregnant and he'll never get to meet his son or daughter."

Peyton burst into tears and Lucas held his wife's hand.

"If I hadn't gone into that gas station, he would still be alive," Peyton sobbed.

"Peyton," Dr. Lindley said. "It's not your fault. You were just trying to get help."

"I caused an innocent man to die," Peyton sobbed.

Later, Lucas and Peyton sat at their kitchen table holding hands.

"When my Uncle Keith was murdered, I thought it was all my fault," Lucas said. "I kept thinking that if I hadn't gone into that school, then Keith wouldn't have gone into that school. But Keith chose to go into that school. That cashier chose to confront Ian."

"When will I stop feeling so guilty?" Peyton asked.

Lucas stood up and opened his arms.

"Come here," Lucas said.

Peyton got up and she and Lucas embraced tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Lydia and Jonathan walked down the pier. Lydia was wearing a dress and Jonathan was wearing a suit.

"I'm so glad we ditched that stupid cheerleader dinner," Lydia said. "They only do stuff like that to show off their boyfriends."

"You can show me off anytime you want," Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss.

"You seriously don't mind if I show you off?" Lydia asked.

"Of course not," Jonathan said. "I find it hot."

"In that case," Lydia said pointing at Jonathan. "Hey everyone! This is my boyfriend!"

"Kiss me Lydia!" Jonathan shouted.

Jonathan and Lydia kissed once more. Lydia looked over to see a reception going on inside the yacht club.

"Have you ever crashed a wedding?" Lydia asked.

"No, but it sounds sexy," Jonathan said. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan walked into the yacht club.

"Let's go find the bride and groom and fake cry about how beautiful the ceremony was," Jonathan said.

Lydia pointed at a banner.

"Happy Bat Mitzvah Carol," Lydia read aloud.

"We're crashing a bat mitzvah?" Jonathan asked. "Oh my gosh. I don't feel right about this."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"We're not Jewish," Jonathan replied. "It's a little disrespectful."

"We'll lie and say we're family friends," Lydia said.

"I don't know," Jonathan said.

"Come on," Lydia said. "Bat Mitzvahs always have that fun chair dance."

"I've always wanted to do a chair dance," Jonathan said.

About an hour there, the guests started doing the hora. Carol, the birthday girl went on the chair first and then her family members took a turn. Carol saw Lydia and Jonathan.

"Hey you two!" Carol said. "Do I know you?"

"Totally," Lydia said. "I'm your cousin Emily."

"We've never even met you!" Jonathan blurted out. "We're not even Jewish! We just crashed this party for the food and possibly a turn on the chair! I also had a ham sandwich for lunch! I'm a horrible person!"

"Jonathan!" Lydia shouted.

"Sorry Lydia," Jonathan said. "I cave under pressure."

Carol's mother walked over to them.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," Carol's mother said.

"Can we go on the chair first?" Jonathan asked.

"Out!" Carol's mother shouted.

After Lydia and Jonathan left the Bat Mitzvah, they went to Clay and Quinn's house.

"Are you sure it's okay we're here?" Jonathan asked.

"My Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay are gone on a trip until January," Lydia said. "They asked me to keep an eye on their place and said I could use their pool."

"But it's December," Jonathan said.

"The pool heats up to 90," Lydia said. "And you can adjust the heat using an app on your phone, which I already did."

"But I didn't bring my swimming trunks," Jonathan said.

Lydia kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Bad boys don't swim in a swimming suit," Lydia said suggestively.

"Oh," Jonathan said suggestively. "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"No," Lydia said

"Good, because bad girls don't swim in bathing suits either," Jonathan said.

Later, Jonathan arrived home. Chase was sitting on the couch.

"Hey buddy," Chase said. "Did you have fun with Lydia?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Lydia and I left the dinner early and went to the beach."

"Hey Jonathan," Chase said. "You do know that Quinn and Clay have security cameras and can check them anytime on their computers?"

"What?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Skinny dipping huh?" Chase asked before laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jonathan shouted.

"It's so funny," Chase laughed.

"I'm going to my room, never to return again ever!" Jonathan shouted.

"Come here you crazy teenager," Chase said.

Jonathan walked over to his father.

"Have a seat," Chase said.

Jonathan sat down on the couch.

"I've skinny dipped before," Chase said.

"I don't want to hear that," Jonathan said.

"It's true though," Chase said.

"Just ground me and get it over with," Jonathan said.

"I'm not grounding you for skinny dipping," Chase said.

"What about crashing a Bat Mitzvah?" Jonathan asked.

"You crashed a Bat Mitzvah?" Chase asked.

"We thought it was a wedding," Jonathan said.

"Why would you crash a party at all?" Chase asked.

"We were living in the moment," Jonathan said.

"You are such a teenager," Chase said patting his son on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Jamie and Lucas were waiting in line at a bookstore. Lucas kept checking his phone.

"Will you quit?" Jamie asked.

"I have a book signing in another bookstore on the other side of town in an hour," Lucas said.

"You'll make it," Jamie said.

"I hope so," Lucas said. "It's not every day that Hilary Duff comes to town to do a book signing for her _Elixir_ books."

"I hope she writes a fourth book," Jamie said. "She's a talented author."

"I agree," Lucas said. "I love her books. I don't care if we're the only guys in the line."

"So how's Aunt Peyton doing?" Jamie asked.

"She claims she's feeling better, but I know she still feels guilty," Lucas replied.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lucas said patting his nephew on the back. "You focus on your wife and daughter."

"Okay," Jamie said.

A bookstore employee walked out from the back room.

"May I have your attention?" the employee asked. "Due to an illness, Hilary Duff will not be able to come and the book signing is cancelled."

"Aw man," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Well I need to get to my own book signing. Have a good day."

"You too," Jamie said.

Jamie and Lucas shared a hug and Lucas walked off. A young woman walked over to Jamie.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. "Was that man Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "He's my uncle."

The woman got out her phone and showed Jamie a picture of Peyton.

"Is this his wife?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"I need to talk to her," the woman said. "Can you tell me her address?"

"No offense lady, but no," Jamie said. "For all I know, you're another psychopath! And if I catch you around my aunt and uncle, I will call the police!"

Jamie stormed out of the bookstore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Beth and Chuck sat at a booth at Karen's Café.

"So starting this January, I will be the new basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens," Chuck said.

"And I have officially enrolled at Tree Hill Community College," Beth said. "I start in January."

"I'm so proud of you honey," Chuck said.

Rosemary got up from a table across the restaurant and walked over to them.

"Oh," Rosemary said hatefully. "Community college. Couldn't get into university?"

"Hello Rosemary," Beth said.

"Goodbye Rosemary," Chuck said.

"Tree Hill State University was recently ranked one of the most promising universities of the 21st century," Rosemary said. "Tree Hill Community college was ranked one of the worst colleges in the United States."

"Whatever," Beth said trying not to yell.

"You do not talk to my wife that way!" Chuck shouted.

"I'm just stating the facts," Rosemary said.

"You didn't used to be such a bitch," Chuck said. "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me!" Rosemary shouted. "We were about to say our I do's when you said 'I can't' and called off the wedding in front of my whole family and my friends!"

"And I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I shouldn't have humiliated you in front of you family. But I couldn't marry you. I wasn't over Beth. I love her. Can't you understand that?"

"Understand this Chuck Scolnik!" Rosemary shouted. "You ruined my life and I'm going to make you and your slut of a wife miserable!"

Haley walked over to them from the counter.

"Rosemary," Haley said.

"Hello Haley," Rosemary said. "How's Lydia doing?"

"She's doing fine," Haley replied. "You need to go."

"Excuse me?" Rosemary asked.

"You are being disrespectful to Chuck and Beth," Haley said. "You need to get out!"

"Fine," Rosemary said. "But this isn't over."

"Oh, I think it is!" Haley shouted. "Out!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Jamie arrived home and saw Amber in a high chair.

"Hello there," Jamie said picking up his daughter. "Daddy missed you."

Amber began to cry.

"It's okay," Jamie said softly. "Daddy will get you a bottle."

A young woman with dark brown hair walked into the room with a baby bottle.

"Already on it," the woman said handing Jamie the bottle.

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked.

"Oh," the woman said. "I guess Sophia didn't tell you. I'm Kerry, your new nanny."

"Nanny?" Jamie asked.

Sophia walked into the house with some shopping bags and saw Jamie and Kerry. Sophia paused and dropped her bags.

"I can explain," Sophia said.

"You hired a nanny?" Jamie asked.

"I can explain," Sophia said.

Jamie handed Amber to Kerry.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "Outside, now."

Jamie and Sophia walked outside to the front lawn.

"I said no nannies!" Jamie shouted.

"But Jamie," Sophia said. "This works out well. Now we have someone to watch after Amber when we're busy."

"There's this thing called babysitting," Jamie said. "You pay a teenager $5 an hour to babysit your child! We're not having a nanny live in our house!"

"Kerry won't be living with us," Sophia said. "She has her own home."

"We're not having a nanny!" Jamie said. "End of discussion!"

"I'm not firing Kerry!" Sophia shouted.

"Yes you are!" Jamie said. "And really? You know have I feel about nannies named that."

"She spells it differently!" Sophia said. "Technically it's a different name."

"It's pronounced the same!" Jamie shouted. "You're firing her!"

"No I'm not!" Sophia shouted. "And you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Jamie shouted.

"Fine!" Sophia shouted. "Then you can sleep across the street at Lucas and Peyton's house!"

"Fine!" Jamie shouted. "Maybe I will!"

"Fine with me!"

Jamie walked across the street to Lucas and Peyton's house. Once inside, he walked into the living room where Peyton was sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie said. "Sophia and I had a fight and she kicked me out. Can I stay here tonight?"

Jamie realized Peyton was crying.

"Sure," Peyton said wiping her face off.

"Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Peyton lied.

Jamie sat down next to his aunt.

"Want to talk about it?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Peyton replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Jonathan sat on the couch watching TV. Chase arrived home and sat beside his son.

"How was your day?" Chase asked.

"Long," Jonathan replied.

Jonathan suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right side.

"Not again!" Jonathan screamed.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I've been having this horrible pain in my side and my stomach all day!" Jonathan shouted. "It keeps coming and going and it hurts so bad!"

"Okay," Chase said. "Let's go. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" Jonathan shouted. "I don't like hospitals!"

"Me neither, but you could have appendicitis," Chase said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Jonathan said.

"Come on," Chase said.

Chase took Jonathan to the hospital. Once there, they went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"My son is having pains on his right side," Chase said.

"Okay," the nurse said handing Chase a form. "I'll go get a doctor and have her look at you."

"Thanks," Chase said pointing at Jonathan. "I'm Chase Adams and this is my son Jonathan."

"Got it," the nurse said.

The nurse went to get a doctor and Chase began filling out the form.

"I'm scared," Jonathan said.

"It's okay," Chase said.

A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Jonathan?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said walking over to the doctor.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" the doctor asked before touching Jonathan's right side.

Jonathan felt a sharp pain once more.

"Yes!" Jonathan screamed.

"Yeah," the doctor said. "It's definitely appendicitis. We'll need to remove your appendix before it gets worse."

"What?!" Jonathan shouted.

Chase walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"Calm down," Chase said softly.

"Daddy," Jonathan said freaking out. "I'm scared."

"It's okay," Chase said softly.

A nurse brought out a wheelchair.

"Okay Jonathan," the doctor said. "Have a seat."

Jonathan nervously sat on the wheelchair and was wheeled off into the emergency room. Chase sat down in a chair, got out his phone, and called Chris.

"Hey Chase," Chris said. "Chris Keller was just about to call you. I found you a hot one. Her name is Samantha and you have a date with her in an hour. She's not a stripper or a lying, cheating person. She's a bar owner like you."

"Chris," Chase said. "I'm at the hospital. Jonathan is having an appendectomy."

"Samantha can wait," Chris said. "I'll be right there."

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
